Gomen ne Natsu'
by Naze-Dzena
Summary: Jika raga ini telah mati,Jika nafas ini telah terhenti,dan Jika nyawa ini telah pergi..


**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima-sensei**

**Tokoh : -Lucy Heartfilia -Natsu Dragneel**

**Pair : Nalu**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Bahasa jelek, alur kecepetan, gaje, OC dll**

**Summary : Jika raga ini telah mati,Jika nafas ini telah terhenti,dan Jika nyawa ini telah pergi..**

'**Gomen ne Natsu'**

Magnolia,Guild Fairy Tail…

"Luce, aku mencintaimu, maukah kau jadi pacarku?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut pink,bernama Natsu Dragneel kepada seorang wanita cantik bernama Lucy Heartfilia. Lucy hanya terdiam sesaat dan beranjak pergi menuju rumahnya.

'Apa aku salah mengungkapkan isi hatiku? Kenapa ia malah pergi bukannya menjawab pernyataanku, Ada apa dengan Luce?' batin Natsu bingung

~ Naze-Dzena ~

"Huh,aku harus bagaimana ini kunci Virgoku rusak" gumam Lucy pelan,ia sekarang berada di rumahnya,yang terletak tak jauh dari letak Guild Fairy Tail.

'Aha! Aku cari saja cara memulihkan keadaan kunci Virgo di perpustakaan Guild' batin Lucy senang, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah menuju perpustakaan Guild.

~ Naze-Dzena ~

"Disini tertulis bahwa _**'Seorang penyihir Kalestial yang telah mengikat janji dengan Roh Surgawi yang berada di sebuah kunci akan mengorbankan nyawa, raga, dan cintanya untuk memulihkan keadaan kunci yang rusak. Dan bila penyihir itu tidak ingin mengorbankan cinta, raga dan jiwanya maka kunci yang rusak akan hilang serta keseimbangan ke 12 bintang akan terganggu' **_Dengan kata lain Lucy-chan harus mengorbankan nyawa demi memperbaiki kunci yang rusak" ucap Levy, ia tak sengaja datang ke perpustakaan guild dan menemukan Lucy disana sedang mencari buku tentang Sihir Kalestial, sihirnya.

"Oh begitu, Levy-chan."ucap Lucy lesu setelah mengetahui apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk memulihkan keadaan kunci Virgonya, ia harus mengorbankan cinta, jiwa dan raganya.

"Lucy-chan, kau tidak apa-apa kan? Suaramu terdengar sedih dan lesu, ini masih ada kelanjutan tentang Sihir Kalestial, Lucy-chan mau aku bacakan lagi?" Tanya Levy khawatir dengan perubahan raut wajah Lucy.

"Aku baik-baik saja Levy-chan, lanjutkan saja" ucap Lucy kembali ceria lagi, ia tidak mau jika teman-temannya tahu bahwa ia akan segera mati seperti yang dibacakan oleh Levy tadi.

"Disini juga tertulis _**'Penyihir Kalestial apabila ia tidak mau untuk memulihkan keadaan ku nci yang rusak atau ia tidak mau mengorbankan nyawanya maka ia harus mengorbankan orang yang mencintainya dan dicintainya' **_Berarti yang harus mengorbankan nyawanya itu si penyihir atau orang yang dicintainya dan mencintainya" ucap Levy serius,ia tak tahu alas an apa yang membuat Lucy ke perpustakaan dan mencari tahu tentang sihirnya. Ia hanya tahu bahwa Lucy sudah mendapatkan ke-12 kunci itu.

"Levy-chan,**jika aku pergi kau tidak boleh bersedih dan menangis,ne? kau harus tetap tersenyum dan tertawa,ne?**" ucap Lucy yang membuat Levy bingung.

"Lucy-chan, apa maksud ucapanmu? Kau ingin keluar dari Guild ini?"ucap Levy bingung

"Hahahaha tidak Levy-chan, Jaa ne…aku harus ke rumah dulu" ucap Lucy berlari pergi meninggalkan Levy yang masih penasaran dan bingung atas ucapannya tadi.

'Apa maksud ucapan Lucy-chan? Ah…aku bingung'batin Levy

~ Naze-Dzena ~

Malam Hari, Rumah Lucy…

"Buka Kunci Virgo" ucap Lucy,dan seketika cahaya berwarna kuning keluar dari kunci itu,biasanya warnanya ketika ia membuka kunci adalah putih.

"Maaf, kunci Virgo telah rusak, Apa tujuanmu memanggilku ke sini? Apa kau ingin memulihkan keadaan kunci Virgo?" Tanya sosok penjaga kunci Virgo.

"Ya,**Aku Lucy Heartfilia seorang penyihir Kalestial yang ingin mengorbankan Cintaku,Jiwaku,serta Ragaku untuk memulihkan keadaan kunci Virgo dan mengembalikan keseimbangan 12 bintang**"ucap Lucy serius.

"Benarkah? Kenapa kau tak mengorbankan pemuda berambut pink yang ada dilantai 1 itu? Kenapa? Jika kau mengorbankannya kau bias hidup lebih lama lagi"Tanya penjaga kunci itu.

"Tidak, dia orang yang kucintai dan aku tak ingin orang yang kucintai mati demi mengorbankan cintanya padaku, raganya, dan jiwanya untuk menyelamatkanku. CUKUP AKU SAJA!"Ucap Lucy sedikit emosi mengetahui penjaga kunci itu membujuknya agar mengorbankaan Natsu.

"Baiklah,baiklah,Lucy Heartfilia pemilik kunci Virgo, kunci ini akan aku pulihkan keadaannya sekarang tapi 3 hari lagi aku datang menjemput nyawamu, Deal?" Tanya penjaga kunci Virgo itu lagi.

"Deal"ucap Lucy, dan seketika kunci itu mengeluarkan cahaya putih dan kembali seperti semula, Lucy pun mengeceknya lagi.

"Buka kunci Virgo!" ucap Lucy dan cahaya putih menyelimuti kunci itu lagi tanda bahwa kunci itu telah pulih.

"Hai! Tuan Putri"ucap Virgo sambil tersenyum manis kearah Lucy.

"Syukurlah,kau baik-baik saja"ucap Lucy senang

"Apa yang bias saya bantu Tuan Putri?" Tanya Virgo

"Tidak ada, aku hanya mengecek keadaanmu saja,kembalilah!"ucap Lucy

"Baik,Tuan Putri" ucap Virgo sebelum hilang ditelan cahaya berwarna putih itu lagi.

TOK…TOK…TOK..terdengar suara pintu rumah Lucy diketuk oleh seseorang diluar sana.

CKLEK…Lucy membuka pintu itu,dan betapa kegetnya ketika melihat Natsu yang biasanya mengetuk masuk lewat jendela rumahnya kali ini mengetuk pintu rumahnya.

"Yo Luce! Aku ingin bicara padamu"ucap Natsu dengan cengiran bodohnya lagi.

"Masuklah,Natsu!"ucap Lucy masuk ke dalam diikuti Natsu.

"Sebenarnya aku, Erza dan Gray serta Happy ingin melaksanakan misi selama 7 hari,kau ikut Luce?" Tanya Natsu

"Tidak Natsu, aku lelah" ucap Lucy tersenyum manis yang mampu membuat Natsu melongo seketika.

"Baiklah Luce,emm…" ucap Natsu tampak ragu

"Emm,emm,apa? Bicaralah yang jelas Natsu!" ucap Lucy

"Besok setelah pulang dari misi,aku punya kejutan untukmu Luce,Jaa ne.."ucap Natsu malu lalu keluar lewat jendela.

'Seandainya kau tahu Natsu,nyawa,raga,cintaku tinggal 3 hari lagi,kau pasti sedih sekarang'batin Lucy sedih

SKIP…

~ Naze-Dzena ~

7 Hari kemudiaan…

"Ohayu Minna! Kami pulang!" teriak Natsu memasuki kantin Guild

"Ohayu Natsu-san"ucap Levy yang terlihat sedih

"Oh iya dimana Luce?" ucap Natsu celingak-celinguk seisi guild

"Iya Levy-chan,dimana Lucy? Biasanya dia selalu menyambut kami saat pulang dari misi" Tanya Erza

"Ano…ano..Natsu,Gray,Erza,Happy se..se..benarnya hiks…hiks…huwa…"ucap Levy ragu-ragu menangis.

"Biar aku yang memberitahukan mereka.."ucap Makarov penuh kewibawaan.

"Master,sebenarnya ini ada apa? Kenapa Levy-chan tiba-tiba menangis gitu?"ucap Natsu,Erza dan Gray sudah merasakan firasat buruk,begitupun Happy.

"Natsu,Gray,Erza,Happy kalian harus sabar dan menerima ini,Lucy telah tiada setelah kalian pergi misi selama 3 hari" ucap Master penuh kewibawaan. Natsu hanya terdiam,semua bayangan hidup bahagia sebagai suami Lucy pun porak poranda seperti di timpa beribu-ribu ton batu besar.

"Ini Natsu! Surat dari Lucy untukmu! Levy juga mendapatkannya juga isinya dia harus tetap tersenyum walaupun dia telah pergi"ucap Makarov memberikan amplop berisi surat kepada Natsu.

Natsu mulai membuka amplop itu dan membaca surat itu…

_Jika Nafas ini telah terhenti Natsu…_

_Jika Raga ini telah mati Natsu…_

_Jika Nyawa ini telah pergi Natsu…_

_Hanya ada satu yang masih ada…_

_Cinta ini Natsu…_

_Walaupun raga dan nyawaku telah pergi Natsu.._

_Cinta ini abadi untukmu Natsu…_

_Dan aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan _

_Watashi wa anata o aishite..dan Gomen ne Natsu.._

_(Aku juga mencintaimu Natsu dan maafkan aku)_

_Oh iya Natsu! Boleh aku minta permintaan! Anggap saja permintaan terakhir dariku.._

_Tolong jaga dan rawat kunci ini baik-baik.._

Natsu hanya bias meneteskan air mata dan ia bertekad menjaga amanat dari Lucy. Ia juga bertekad menyimpan cintanya kepada Lucy agar suatu hari nanti jika Lucy ber-reinkarnasi ia bisa memilikinya.

~ FIN ~

Hai Minna-san!

Ini ff pertama Dzena,jadi bila ada kesalahan

Gomen ne..

Untuk menghargai jasa Dzena yang telah nulis nih ff dari pulang les hingga malam sekitar jam 9,Tolong tinggalkan apa saja!

Dzena terima apa saja dari flame,review,kritikan,saran,ide,dll

Buat readers yang mau reviews,Dzena ucapin Arigato gozaimasu..


End file.
